Yes I Do
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: while Tenchi debates on who he loves more , ryoko does something to make him think......... R&R to find out!
1. rest and relaxtion

Author's notes: hi everyone this is a special sneak peak at my new  
work in the process of the making called "Yes I do". This means it's  
not done yet so I'm putting what I have online. Only by special  
request from the readers I'll put down some more stuff for you. Review  
me if you like what I'm writing and some more. As far as fanfics go  
I'm pretty proud of this one.  
  
Disclaimer: O.k. everyone I know what your thinking. Why am I writing  
this? For the sake of agreement I just want to make this short and  
sweet. I don't own tenchi or any of the other charters form the  
series. Pioneer and AIC do, however I do own the new charters in this  
fanfic and I'll be so mad if only took them. So please do sue because  
I'm flat broke. So with out forward ado I give tenchi muyo "Yes I Do.  
  
Note:  
  
#Mind link#  
  
"Quotes"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
O.k. here it is  
  
Chapter one: Should I stay or should I go  
  
Part one: Depression & Relaxtion  
  
*I love him; he knows I do more then anything in the whole  
universe for him. Oh Tenchi, Tenchi why do you torment me  
like this, don't you know what's happening to me because  
of this tenchi I'm going to leave and never return . Do  
you want me to leave you tenchi? Why? Why am I so torn  
inside Tenchi?* Ryoko sighed as she let her mind wondered  
off on her last thought. She was on top of the house  
looking across to see the lake below. It was a beautiful  
view and it helped in easing her mind. "I love coming here.  
It always helps to ease my nerves plus it's so high up no  
one can reach me expected for Ryo-ohki and the only thing  
she asks me for is carrots." Ryoko giggled at her last  
remark.  
  
#Good morning little Ryoko what are you doing on the  
roof. Thinking about tenchi again? #Washu asked  
though their mind link.  
  
#Hey HOW do you know I'm on the roof? #said Ryoko  
though their mind link.  
  
#question is how does a mother not know where her  
daughter is. #washu said with a hint of a grin #you  
still didn't answer my question little Ryoko?#  
  
#What question is that MOM? # Ryoko said with a bit  
of an attitude.  
  
#Were you thinking about Tenchi again?# Washu camly  
said and not paying attention to her daughter's  
rudeness.  
  
#I don't want to talk about it#  
  
#You know the only time you go up there is to clear  
you thoughts and as of late you've been thinking  
about Tenchi.#  
  
#SHUT UP!! That's none of your business WHO gave you  
permission to read my mind anyway HUH MOM!# snapped  
Ryoko.  
  
#Don't you have any attitudes with me RYOKO I'M YOUR  
MOTHER. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW IF MY DAUGTHER IS  
O.K OR NOT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT  
BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND WANT WHATS BEST FOR YOU GOT  
IT!!!!!!!!!!# raged a now angry Washu.  
  
Ryoko never had Washu yelled at her like that. In  
fact no one has ever dared to her like that. She was  
so shocked that she became quite and at the risk of  
being yelled at again she ciamly said # o.k. I'm  
sorry mommy.#  
  
#AWW!!! You called me mommy. Now that's more like it  
little Ryoko.#  
  
#Um mom why did you call me any way?#  
  
#well I didn't see you around the house to tell you  
that breakfast would be ready in a soon and that you  
should get ready.#  
  
#o.k. I'll be there in a minute.#  
  
#o.k. but at the risk of another agreement do  
you mind telling me if you were in fact  
thinking about tenchi?#  
  
#Can we talk about this later please?# Ryoko asked  
trying to be sincere.  
  
#o.k. later in my lab. We can talk o.k. bye Ryoko.#  
  
#O.k. bye mom.# even though Ryoko didn't want to  
admit it she loved every minute she spends with her  
mother. Though she was far past the age of talking  
about bras, guys, and the time of the month. She  
still enjoyed every moment of it. Meanwhile when  
Ryoko and Washu was having their mother-daughter time  
together. Everyone else was getting ready for  
breakfast. Tenchi was the first one down stairs  
(besides Sasami of course) to the kitchen for  
breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Tenchi how are you this morning?" said  
a very cheerful Sasami.  
  
"Good morning Sasami, breakfast smells really good  
this morning what are you making?"  
  
"I made your favorites Tenchi pancakes. But there not  
ready yet so you'll have to wait a while for the  
others to come."  
  
"Ok Sasami but I just wanted to you know that I love  
your cooking Sasami." Tenchi said but then giggled  
when he saw the expression on the young princess  
face.  
  
She turned bright red.  
  
"Thank you very much Tenchi". Said a still very blushed  
Sasami  
  
"No thanks needed you deserve it. Well I'm going to wait  
until its ready ok see you later Sasami."  
  
"Ok Tenchi" and with that he want to the living room to  
watch the t.v. Later at breakfast Ryoko was still  
thinking about what she should do about Tenchi. Washu  
notice the change in her (as all mothers tend to do HOW DO  
THEY DO THAT???) and gave her a look of concern when Ryoko  
reassured her though their mind link that she was fine.  
She gave her a smile and continued to eat her food. Tenchi  
notice the change in her and asked her "are you ok Ryoko?"  
Tenchi asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok "Ryoko lied with a fake smile and continue  
with her food. She knew she was lying to him. But she  
didn't want to ruin breakfast for everyone." This is great  
Sasami after all these years your food still taste so  
good".  
  
"Thank you Ryoko." Said the young princess.  
  
"So what is everyone planning on doing today?" Ryoko said  
trying to keep the subject changed.  
  
"I have to fix yagami because SOMEONE put olive oil  
instead of engine oil in the ship." Kiyonie said giving  
an icy glance at Mihoshi's direction.  
  
"I said I was sorry Kiyonie please don't be mad me  
PLEASE!" Bubblier Mihoshi.  
  
"I know why I help you fix Yagami."]  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiyone  
screamed then blushed and instandy relax. When she  
realized that she was in front of the table with everyone  
starring at her." I mean why you would want to work with  
me when you can spend the day in town shopping." Kiyonie  
said trying to act innocent and polite.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Kiyonie but I don't have  
any money".  
  
"I can fix that problem. Just leave it to me the greatest  
scientific genius in the universe ME! THE GREAT WASHU!!"  
Washu shouted proudly.  
  
"You are the greatest Washu!" said puppet A as she popped  
out from behind Washu's left shoulder.  
  
"You're the coolest Washu!" said puppet B as she popped  
out form behind Washu right shoulder.  
  
"Thank you am I not the coolest genius in the universe or  
what!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!  
  
"You're the greatest Washu!!" both A+B said in unison.  
The rest of them just ignored her laugher and continued  
talking with each other about they're plans for the day.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. I had nothing to do but  
stay home. But I want to come to town with you to."  
Sasami said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes that really does sound like fun; I'll join you if  
you don't mind." Ayeka said polity "how about you Ryoko?  
Care to have girls only day in town."  
  
Before Ryoko could answer Washu stepped in and said  
"that won't be nessessary Ryoko is going to stay and  
help me in the lab. With some works I have to get  
done."  
  
"Since when did you let Ryoko help you in the lab?"  
Tenchi asked questionably. But was so silent when she  
gave him an icy cold stare.  
  
"Can't a mother and daughter have some time together to  
talk with one another?"  
  
"You have a mind link with her not even my mother and I  
have that. What more do you need?" Ayeka mumbled, but  
soon came quit when she receive her own look of death  
from Washu.  
  
"What about you tenchi? What do you plan on doing  
today?" Ayeka asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well Grandpa wants me to do some training today and  
later I'll be working in the flied. So I'm pretty busy  
for today." Tenchi said as he finished his breakfast.  
  
Once everyone was finished with they're breakfast,  
Kiyonie want to fix Yagami and Tenchi left to train with  
his Grandfather. While Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryoko  
all followed Washu inside her lab. Once in her lab,  
Washu summoned her laptop to her. She typed a few  
numbers and names on her laptop and then snapped her  
fingers to reveal a small portal and out come four small  
plastic cards. "These are your cerdit cards. I made one  
for each of you there is no limit and all the bills will  
go to my account so in a way it's on me!." As she past  
the cards around to all the girls including Ryoko she  
said to her. "You can join them later when we finish  
have our talk."  
  
"Ok thanks mom". Ryoko said cheerfully  
  
"Miss Washu thanks you so much for the lovely gifts."  
Akeya said polity.  
  
"Yeah thank you Washu." Sasami added.  
  
"You're very welcome but before you girls leave; I have  
something to show." Everyone grew tense and quiet so  
that each one could hear what Washu had to say. "You  
girls should freshen up before you leave for town. So if  
you would walk this way please." Washu said as she  
directed the girls though a black portal that neither  
one was willing to go though. But Washu assured them  
that it was all right. The minute they got to the other  
side of the portal. Each girl gave her own look of joy,  
surprise, amazement, shock, impressed, and excitement.  
They had entered into another part of Washu's lab. It  
looked very similar to the place where Ryu was planted  
but much bigger. There were trees everywhere and as far  
as the eyes could see, there were also some wild forest  
animals, there were flowers of every color and shape,  
and in the middle of the forest/room was a big house  
which from a distance looked just like the Miaski house.  
The girls followed Washu into the house but once inside  
they found out that it only looks like the Miaski's  
house from the outside. But inside it was a giant onsen.  
Washu handed each girl a sheet of paper that want a  
little some thing like this:  
  
WELCOME TO WASHU'S ONSEN  
WHERE YOU CAN RELAX AND REST  
ALL THANKS TO THE GREATSET GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE WASHU!!!  
  
First floor:  
  
Women's onsen and locker room  
  
Second floor:  
  
Men's onsen and locker room  
  
Third floor:  
  
Trainng room and fitness center  
  
Fourth floor:  
  
WASHU'S ROOM KEEP OUT!!!!!  
  
After reading the list and floors Ryoko broke the  
silence and asked" so mom this is great and all but  
shouldn't we get our clothes first so we can change."  
  
"What do you take me for STUPID it's already taking care  
of look around you Ryoko." Ryoko did as she was told and  
only had a "stupid me" expression on her face. She  
didn't notice till then that there were doors all around  
the room (three on each side of course) and on each door  
were a smboyal and a color for each girl one was  
amystist and had a picture of a jurinan tree. Another  
one was teal and had a crescent moon on it, one was pink  
and had a picture of a small Ryo-ohki with a carrot, one  
was baby blue with a pink heart on it, one was green  
with a yellow star on it and the last one was amber with  
a picture of a sake (the drink not the word) bottle on  
it. And under each picture was the name of the girls.  
  
"These are your own personal dressing rooms you'll find  
everything you'll ever need inside".  
  
"Thank you Washu you're the greatest". They all said in  
unison and each girl want into they're own dressing room  
to get ready for there bath. Once in side the rooms the  
girls were amazed to see that it was very big (150x90)  
and beautiful each room was to each girl liking.  
Expected for a few differences. All the rooms had a  
grant chancellor that acted more like a giant prism  
which shoot out bright light which made the whole room  
sprinkle with light and different colors of the rainbow.  
There was a bed which stood across from a giant two door  
glass closest and a window that was only half the size  
of the closet. On the each bed there was a basket filled  
with all kinds of things for the girls to use to take a  
very memorable bath .they had everything form bath salts  
to a rubber ducky. There was a wall that stood between  
the bedrooms and was also know as the kitchen. The  
kitchen wasn't very big but it was big enough. It had a  
voice activated ice box and a sink with some cabinets  
with food and plates already in them. They could  
literally live there if they wanted to. After been  
completely amazed with they're rooms that not one of  
them wanted to leave form (and who could blame them.)  
they were ready to take wonderful bath. After they had  
they're towels on including Ryoko (yes I now shocking  
but I got to keep PG sorry) they all want inside the  
bubbling onsen where everyone was chatting with one  
another. Washu thought it would be a good time to talk  
to Ryoko.  
  
#What are you thinking about Ryoko?# Washu asked with  
concern.  
  
#Nothing really don't worry about it#  
  
#what do you mean "don't worry about it"? Your my  
daughter and I'm worried about you.#  
  
#I told you I'm fine# Ryoko said getting very annoyed at  
this point.  
  
#you may be able to hide it from everyone else but not  
me. So please tell me what's the matter?# Washu  
pleaded. Ryoko didn't response.  
  
#It's about Tenchi isn't it?# Ryoko gave a small glance  
over to show her that she was right and began to spill  
it all out.  
  
#I don't know what to do any more mom. I've tried  
everything to get him to love me the way I love him but  
nothing seems to work. Please tell what to do? I'm  
starting to feel that if I don't reach to him soon. That  
I'm going to him and everyone else and I don't want to  
mom I really don't want to. But I feel that if I stay  
here any longer without anything from him that I'm going  
to lose my mind. It's been six years now and nothing's  
happening I'm starting to think that he would be better  
off with Ayeka. I love him so much but I just don't know  
what to do anymore.# at her last sentence Ryoko was  
streaming down tears and that was enough to get  
everyone's attention.  
  
"What wrong with Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked questionably.  
  
"I'm ok just have some soap in my eyes." She said as she  
wiped away with the dry part of her towel.  
  
"Are you sure you ok Ryoko?" Akyea asked with concern  
for her friend. Since Tenchi's encounter with Yugi and  
Sakuya. Aykea and Ryoko became very close (but not that  
close).  
  
"Yeah I'm fine princess, see I'm o.k."  
  
"Ok Ryoko"  
  
"Thank you Aykea".  
  
"You're welcome Ryoko."  
  
#I know how it feels to want something so bad but seem  
out of reach.# Washu said continuing the conversation  
they had before Ryoko's scene.  
  
#I know you do mom#  
  
#Just give him one more chance he'll come around very  
soon.#  
  
#How do you know?#  
  
#question is Ryoko is not how do I know? But how can I  
not know?#  
  
Ryoko lightened up a little more and was back to her old  
self again.  
  
#Thanks mom I needed that talk.#  
  
#Anytime Honey#  
  
#Hey that means I can go to town now and go shopping  
right?# Ryoko said as perky as ever.  
  
#Ryoko I worry about you sometimes# Washu said shaking  
her head.  
  
#That's what I'm here for!# and with that Ryoko closed  
the link and want back to getting ready to go to town.  
But first she took a bucket of ice cold water and  
searched out her target and then faded out and faded  
back in again and only this time she was right behind an  
unexpected Aykea and without any warning dumped the  
water on her head. Aykea screeched and screamed at the  
top of her lungs "RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Relax princess it's just water." Ryoko said slyly.  
  
"You are a monster woman aren't you?"  
  
"Well at least I'm not an old maid like you."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAID!!!?"  
  
"You". Ryoko said as she stepped out of the giant onsen  
and made her way to her dressing room."  
  
"Honestly I don't know what Tenchi sees in either one of  
them". Washu said as she took another slip of her tea.  
  
Meanwhile in the field.  
  
Tenchi was in the field collecting some carrots and  
other vegieables for the family and for Ryo-ohki.  
(Mainly the carrots are for Ryo-ohki if you didn't  
guess) it was mid-afternoon and he had finished his  
training with his grandfather at noon. As he was putting  
up the vegieables and throw away the weeds. He stopped  
and decided that now was a good time to have the lunch  
Sasami had made for him early in the day. He picked out  
a nice place under a big tree were there was some shade  
from the nice it was late-summer/ early-fall. and Being  
unbelievable hot. He sat down and started to eat his  
rice crackers and sandwich and allowed for him mind to  
wonder off. As he did his thoughts brought to the events  
of early that day. * I wanted her but I couldn't tell in  
fear that the other would be jealous. But on the other  
hand how can I control my self when I'm around her. It's  
her fault she made me love she was so beautiful this  
morning at breakfast but I couldn't bring my self to  
tell her that I love her for in fear of how the other  
would react to me saying it. But today at breakfast I  
wanted her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never  
let her go. It's been six years and I'm not seventeen  
anymore. But I don't know what to do. I don't want to  
hurt either one of them. But by me waiting to tell her  
how I feel I fear that I'm killing her and toying with  
her emotions. But what can I do? How can I bring myself  
to tell her? Just the fact of us being together breaks  
all the rules on love. I can feel my heart breaking  
whenever I see her sad. Her face to beautiful to have  
tears on them. Why was I so STUPID? But still I pray  
that she would hold on just a little longer. Don't be  
sad anymore my love I will somehow tell you how I feel  
about when the time is right. I promise just to you I  
will never treat you bad or ever made sad in your heart  
never, ever again. I promise my love. My *****. (No he  
did not cruse).  
  
Ending song:  
Ryoko's Forevermore  
  
Feel the wind, feel the sun, and a new day in paradise has only began  
On the sun, by the sea, it's a peaceful oasis made for you and for me Take my hand, this place was always waiting, this beauty all around us, the air intoxicating, just like the love that finds us, lets forget who we've  
been and give into the dream, maybe life is a song that's how it seems  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play,  
Yes, forevermore I'll stay in your arms this way,  
And forevermore we'll know the melody,  
We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea  
  
I'm really sorry but I can't tell you whose name it was that he said it'll spoil the whole fanfic if I did. Also how do you like the ending song? I chose the song for the reason that it best suits the overall theme of the fanfic. So by the number of reviews I get I would like to know would you pick it or kick it. Your reviews will tell to go on or not so let me know. 


	2. preview for the next chapter

Hey guys it's me. This isn't a chapter. I know it's been a long time but I've been busy with school and work. I really am sorry( . Any way that's the bad news. But here's the good news I've been working on the next chapter and I don't want to spoil it for anyone. But let me just say this in this chapter there's a lot of things going on. While the girls are in town shopping. Tenchi stays home to set up the surprise of a life time for his special girl. There are laughs, cries, and a deep secret that with the lives of everyone in the masaki house forever. So stay tuned. The next chapter of the tenchi series "ladies night" & "secrets and lies". Is coming up. 


	3. this is ladies night serect and lies

**_Hi everyone . I know your wondering "what the hack happen to you?" well I'm sorry for the very long delay. But I'm back with a brand new chapter for you guys to enjoy. So I hope you like it. Now about this chapter there is a lot going on so I hope you get lost in reading it. All I can say about it is that tenchi finial show his true feelings._**

**_Disclaimer: o.k. I don't own the tenchi muyo chapters. Pioneer and AIC do so please don't sue me. However I do own the other cracruterss in the story. So please don't take them. Thank you. Let's go with the show._**

_**Notes:**_

"**_Quotes"_**

_**thoughts**_

_**Opening song**_

_**Sleeping beauty on the balcony:**_

_**I float and sway,**_

_**As I sail in,**_

**_In this slumber land,_**

**_Corest in the sun,_**

_**Forget all you worries,**_

_**Sleep on the balcony,**_

_**It's nice and warm,**_

_**It's alright,**_

_**The cat beside me,**_

_**Is dozing off,**_

_**Oh prince,**_

_**Don't you kiss me,**_

_**Oh no, not yet,**_

_**I float, I sway,**_

_**In my sleep,**_

_**Into the slumber land,**_

_**That's where the happiness lay,**_

_**You see,**_

**_You should never disturb,_**

_**The happy princess,**_

_**In slumber,**_

_**On the balcony……..**_

_**Tenchi Muyo: Should I stay or should I go.**_

_**Part Two: This Is Ladies Night**_

"**_I don't believe mishoi" kyoine said as she was trying to fix the yagami. "How can she confused olive oil for engine oil, I mean it has the name on the bottle. But then this is mishoi we're talking about. She would forget her own name if I didn't yell at all her time. Sighs I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Kiyoine said as she made the finial adjustments to the ship. great I'm finally done. Let see what time it is great its 1:30 the girls didn't leave yet. I hope I'm not too late . kyoine thought as she prepared the things and left the docking station and entered in washus lab_**

**_at that very moment when kyone walked in the lab so did the other girls which caught kyoine off guard and made her jump and scream with fright._**

"**_What's the matter with you kyoine?". Mishoi as asked her very frightened partner._**

"**_You scared the hack out of me that's what the matter with me is!" Kyoine yelled._**

"**_We're sorry kiyone we didn't mean too." Aeyka aplogise._**

"**_Yeah it's not to get so worked over about." Ryoko said_**

"**_I guess you're right, I'm sorry I'm o.k. now." Kyoine said "before I forget are you leaving for town now?"_**

"**_Yes we are. Did you want to come to kyoine you know it wouldn't girls night out with you." Washu said as she walked over to kyoine and put a hand on her shoulder._**

"**_If is not to later I would love to."_**

"**_Great just me a second." washu said as she summoned her computer to her. She type down a few names and numbers and then snapped her fingers and out appeared a credit card which was a teal color with a crescent moon on it. As washu handed her the card she said " this is your own credit card there is no limit on it and all the bills go to my account so in other words the bills on me." Washu said with a smile._**

"**_Thank you so much washu." Kyone said as she gave the young genus a hug._**

"**_No problem now if you would follow me this way I have something to show you."_**

**_Kyoine looked behind her to see if it was okay the other girls. They looked back at her and assured her it was ok and proceed to follow her and washu though the portal. Kyoine had her eyes closed the whole time and did not open her eyes until see heard sasami's voce echo in the background. Once she opens her eyes she could feel her heart become filled with joy and splendor. _**

"**_Wow washu this place is wonderful but what's that over there?" kyoine said as she pointed to the house/onsen._**

"**_Well follow me and find out washu said as she and the other girls walked closer and closer to the onsen. Once inside washu handed kyoine a piece of papper which read something like this:_**

_**WELCOME TO WASHU'S ONSEN**_

**_WHERE YOU CAN REST AND RELAX ALL THANKS TO THE GREATEST GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE WASHU!_**

_**FRIST FLOOR:**_

_**WOMANS ONSEN AND LOCKER ROOMS**_

_**SECOND FLOOR:**_

_**MENSONSEN AND LOCKER ROMMS**_

_**THRID FLOOR:**_

_**FITNESS CENTER AND TRANING ROOM**_

_**FOUTH FLOOR:**_

_**WASHU'S ROOM KEEP OUT!**_

**_After reading the paper. She looked around to see a grand onsen in front of her and 6 doors around her and an elevator in the middle of the room. As she looked around the room again she notices one of the doors was teal and had a crescent moon on it and her name underneath it. "I guess this is my room." she said as she walked towards her room she stopped and turned back to the girls and said "shouldn't I get my clothes first?" _**

"**_Boy you think I don't know that" washu added "it's all prepared for you just open the door will ya? We're wasting time". Washu said being annoyed. "O.k. fine" kiyone said as she opened the door to her room. Her eyes want wide when she walked inside everything was beautiful she walked to her bed and picked up her gift basket that was set up by washu and got ready for a wonderful bath. After she took her bath and got dress, the girls headed out of the beautiful onsen and back to washu's lab._**

"**_Ok are we ready to go now?" washu asked as she turn to face the girls._**

"**_Yes!" They shouted. "All right then just one second please." Washu said as she summoned her computer to her and typed a few numbers and names and snappled her fingers together and out popped a portal. Ryoko was the first to speak "ok washu just want is that SUPPOSED TO BE?" _**

"**_IT a portal to town" washu answered "oh so it is" Ryoko said plainly and with that all the girls wailed though the portal and enter in middle of the towns park and after the girl walked though the portal disappear." Wow we finally here you guys, what did you want to do now."_**

_**Mishosi asked joyfully. **_

"**_Shopping!" they all shouted at the same time._**

"**_What time is it?" ryoko asked looking around for the time. "2:15" akyka said as she spotted the town's clock in the middle of the park. "Great lets not waste anymore time by doing nothing let's go! Ryoko shouted joyfully. "ok" the other girls said as they marched to the shopping area in town. They spent a good two seconds window shopping before walking in the first store. They saw all kinds of nice things. Ryoko want to the tight and skimpy section of the store to find something to "showoff" to tenchi. Aykea simply shook her head and browse around the store to find something nice and sweet. While the others want on their own to explore the store. The store had three main floors ladies, kids, and shoes. Akeya and ryoko stated on the ladies floor, while sasami and washu want to the kid's floor and mishis and kyoine stated on the shoes._**

"**_This is so cute" aykea said as she picked up a pair of flare jeans with pink and clear rhinestones on them and a light pink tank top." I really want to buy this and I'm sure tenchi would like it. Since all he sees me in is this komodo."_**

"**_Sure princess it's cute but why would tenchi want cute when he could have this…" ryoko said as she show off her purshases to aykea. A tight black lather flare pants with a tight spandex red tube top. Aekya'S eyes just want wide as she saw the outfit that ryoko had shown her. _**

"**_Honestly ryoko if you just by wearing that outfit that you are going to win tenchi's heart. You are sadly mistaken; we all know that tenchi won't fall under that spell again. His way to smart for that."_**

"**_We'll see about that won't we princess?" ryoko said slyly._**

"**_Well I guess we will ryoko." Akeya said as she looks around for more things to buy._**

_**Meanwhile at the kids section……**_

"**_Oh wow this is sweet." Sasami said as she pick up a light blue flare mini skirt with a white t-shirt with a blue rhinestone shaped heart in the middle that reads " I (heart) me"._**

"**_Look washu isn't this cute."_**

"**_Yeah it's real nice sasami, but what do you think of this….." washu said as she showed sasami what she was going to buy a pink plan t-shirt with green cargo-carpris._**

"**_Wow I really like it washu."_**

"**_Thank you sasami."_**

"**_Your welcome washu." And with that they finished with getting that they wanted and headed upstairs were they made up with the others. They all brought some shoes and clothes and left the store with smiling faces. _**

"**_I don't know about you guys but I don't think I could carry these bags all day." Mihoshi said as she struggled to carry all her bags._**

"**_Yeah washu can't we have something to put all our things in? Ryoko added. 'Well I don't see why not? After all it's supposed to be a relaxing day for us. So follow me". Washu said as the girls followed her to a near by ally. The ally was big enough for what washu needed it for. She summoned her laptop to her and quickly typed some names and numbers. And two portals appeared in front of them a big one and a small one. From the small one six wallets come out each a different color and symbol that matched the girls locker rooms back at the onsen in washu's lab. From the big portal appear six mopeds that match the wallets and with the mopeds came six matching helmets. And on the license plate on the mopeds had each of the girls name and on the helmets were the symbol that had match the ones back at the onsen._**

"**_Now that's more like." said ryoko as she saw her moped and started to race towards it._**

"**_Hold it! Ryoko, I mean we have these nice pads, but shouldn't we change first concerning you and I are both wearing komodo. "Ayeka said._**

"**_I see your point princess, well I don't have problem with that."_**

"**_Me neither" sasami said_**

"**_Ok then it's agreed". Washu said. So all the girls changed there clothes and put on the ones that they brought at the store. Akeya wore her jeans, light pink top with white sneakers with light pink stripes on them. Ryoko wore her outfit form early with black hi-heel boots. Sasami wore the top form early with jean Capri's and white sneakers. Kyione wore a diesel boot cut jeans with a white tube top and matching jacket with black boots. Misohi wore a black flare pants with a white a pink floral top with strip around heels and washu wore the out fit from earlier and as soon as they finished they each got on they mopeds and headed towards the next store they would be shopping at._**

**_Meanwhile back at the misaki's house…._**

"**_I wonder what's she's doing right now." Tenchi said to himself. "I can't believe she left me. But then again I'm glad she did. When I saw her this morning. All those feelings come back to me but I have to fight just a little longer. Please wait for me. Just a little while longer. And everything will be well again my love, my princess, my beautiful princess." Just then the phone rings. "Hello…. Oh hi I wasn't expecting your phone call until later. So are you coming? you are….. When? Tonight….wow! Well it's a bit too soon and I was waiting for ….. I am sorry. Oh you're on the plane right now. Ok yes the gift I promise you is here but "it" won't be ready until later to night. I'm sorry…….. Yes I know what your arrival means. It means I have to confess my love to the girl I love tonight. So when should I accept you to show up…..8:00 ok. See you then bye." Tenchi said as he hangs up the phone his heart and mind begins to race. And the only words that were clear were "tonight, I have to declare my love." A few minutes past as he sat down to collect his thoughts. "Ok I have to get everything ready by 8:00 but how? How can I prepare myself for this?" So tenchi want to his grandfather for help._**

"**_What's the matter tenchi?" yosho said._**

"**_Grandpa I have a problem. The person that I invited to live with us is coming tonight."_**

"**_So what's the problem?"_**

"**_well I told this person that the gift would be ready when they come and the thing is the gift isn't ready and in order for me to give them this graft I would have to confess my love to the girl tonight._**

"**_Well tenchi, I see the problem maybe if you told me who the person is and what the gift is and then I could help you."_**

**_When tenchi told him who the person was and what the gift was his eyes want wide. "Tenchi do you really believe by doing this everything would be better off and everything would go back to it once was?"_**

"**_Yes grandpa I really do think so."_**

'_**then tell me tenchi do you love her?"**_

**_Tenchi didn't even have to think to answer him "yes with all my heart. She is the first thing I think of when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think of when I wake up every day. She's honest and pure, she's good and sweet and she's my princess. And I love her._**

"**_Well then tenchi follow me I have something to give you." He followed him to the shrine and into his living quarters. Then yosho walked to his dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a small box "this belonged to your mother. I think she would be happy if I give it to you." He said as handed tenchi the box. He opened the box and his eyes water and a huge smile came across his face._**

"**_Thank you grandpa I know just what do with it." he said as race back to the house to prepare for the arrival of a guest and a long awaited proposal._**

**_Back in town _**

"**_What time is it?" ryoko asked._**

"**_Why do you what to know so much? Asked ayeka annoyed_**

"_**I don't know I just have a feeling we should be back at the house at 8:00 o'clock."**_

"**_What makes you so sure its 8:00?"_**

"**_Like I said princess I have a feeling." Just then washu's cell phone rings. _**

"**_Hello. Oh hi tenchi…. Ok we'll be back by then. Bye"_**

"**_So what happen?" ryoko and aykea said in unison._**

"**_That was tenchi he said he wants us back by 8:00 he's accepting company over and wants us to meet them."_**

"**_See I was right." Ryoko said slyly. _**

"**_Ok fine so you were right. So now we know we're expecting a guest to come over, we really should find a gift for them. I mean it's the proper thing to do."_**

"**_Your right, say washu did tenchi say it was a boy or girl coming to stay with us." Kiyone asked._**

"**_No in fact he said it was a surprise." Washsu said. _**

"**_Well I guess the best thing to do is to get a neural gift that either a guy or girl would like." Mishosi said and everyone looked at her with shock._**

"**_That has to be the smartest thing you've said the whole time I've known you." Kiyone said._**

"**_Um... thank you kiyone." Mishosi said_**

"**_So would someone tell me what time is it?" ryoko asked_**

"**_It's time for you to get a watch" ayeka said._**

"**_Very good princess." Ryoko said slyly._**

"**_Thank you ryoko and to answer your question it's 4:00pm._**

"**_So that gives us four hours to get home." Kiyone said_**

"**_Technology no. it gives us three hours." Said _**

"**_Why three hours?"Ryoko asked_**

"**_Because it's an hours ride home and the portals can't take two different prices of matter at the same time."_**

"**_What do you mean by that washsu?" aykea asked_**

"**_Well unless you want your molecules to be surmble with your mopeds then our best bet is just huffing it."_**

"**_Since you put it that way I guess we'll ride home."_**

"**_Very good. So what do you girls want to do now?"_**

"**_Well we could go and buy the gifts for our guest." Ayeka said._**

"**_I have a better idea." Sasami said excitedly "we can go to the arcade and play for a while."_**

"**_Ok but lets not spend too much time ok?" Washu said _**

"**_Ok" everyone said in unison. And off they want to the arcade. _**

**_At the arcade washu called the girls over and all of them left to go shopping for a gift for tenchi's guest. "Ok time check." Washu said as the girls left the store with the girls." Its 6:55pm" aykea said._**

"**_Ok so I guess it's time for us top head home lets call tenchi. And tell him we're on our way home." Ryoko said_**

"**_Good idea" washu said as she dialed the house number." Hello tenchi, hi I'm just calling to let you know we're on our way home. Ok bye"_**

"**_Ok girls lets head out," washu said as the girls started there mopeds and head back home._**

_**Back at the house**_

"**_Ok that should do it." Tenchi said as he put the final touches on his decorations. The house was decorated and there was food all ready to be served. Tenchi was wearing a black tie with a pair of black pants and leather shoes with a long shelved button down white shirt and in his pocket was the small box his grandfather gave him early in the day. He was very nerves because he knows that the night and tomorrow will never be the same again. He was excited and scared at the same time. "Men you got to keep it together tenchi" tenchi said to himself as he pace back and forth. _**

"**_Maybe some TV would clam be down." As he sat down on the couch and turn on the TV. The door bell rang and his heart sank. But he quickly recovered and walked calmly to the door. And once he opened the door he was quickly relived that it wasn't the girls, but his long awaited guest. A young man that looks to be around tenchi's age and looks just like him._**

"**_What's up tenchi long time do see? How's my little brother doing"?_**

"**_I'm fine, and very nerves at the same time. How's things with you kengi?"_**

"**_Same old, same old. I'm really glad your letting me live with you. Since I lost my place in the fire I didn't have anywhere to go."_**

"**_Don't worry about it since dad move to Europe because of his promotion to becoming vice president at his job, his room been vacant." _**

"**_Yeah how is dad doing I haven't talked to him in while."_**

"**_He's fine he called the other day. He said things are going great and he really misses us."_**

"**_That's good. WOW! Who's the party for?" kengi asked as he looked around the living room at the decorations._**

"**_It's for you bro" tenchi said _**

"**_Wow thanks. Where are the girls you said that live with you."_**

"_**They spent the whole day in town and there on the way back, they should be here in about ten minutes.**_

"**_That's great because that girl you told me about and send me pictures of. I think she's really pretty and awesome. Since the moment you told me about her and send me that picture, I knew that I had to be with her."_**

"**_I'm glad to hear that bro. I'm really am. So why don't you go get ready for the girls."_**

"**_o.k." kengi said as he and tenchi went upstairs to show kengi his new room and for him to get ready for the girls to show up. As tenchi want downstairs to wait for the girls to show up. There was another ring at the door, as he went to go open it he look though the shades and realize it was the girls._**

"**_Hey ladies your five minutes early for the party."_**

"**_We know" washu said as she and the other girls entered the house. Tenchi stayed by the door to welcome all the girls inside and to help them if they needed it, he notice they were wearing new clothes , but stayed quiet to make them think he didn't notice. But once he saw ryoko walked though the door. He turned red and had to control him self and look away. She smiled at him and gave him a flirty wink. This made him blush even more. But as soon as he saw aykea all of that change he was more calm and at peace when he saw her. She smiled sweetly at him and he responded in kind to her. Seeing her made him forget about ryoko's outfit and how he felt about it all at once. As he closed the door they all headed to the living room._**

"**_So tenchi where's this mystery guest we've been hearing about." Ryoko said_**

"**_Yeah we brought gifts." Sasami added as she looked around for her guest._**

"**_I'm right here" kengi said as he went across the balcony and down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs everyone had a shocked look on they faces, especially ryoko+aykea. Kengi looked just like tenchi expect his two years older then tenchi and a few inches taller. He had on the same outfit too expected the he had on a blue shirt. Kengi looked around the room at each of the girls but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl he was admiring for so long. At this time he could relate to how tenchi was feeling. Not knowing he was staring at her she smiled at him sweetly. This calmed him down enough to finish his walk down the stairs. As soon as he was down stairs he walked towards his brother._**

"**_Everyone I would like you to meet my brother kengi. He lost his home in a fire and will be staying with us."_**

**_At hearing what had happen to him all the girls give a simpfltice sigh and gave him a hug all expect for ryoko and aykea. They were still in shocked mode on how much tenchi and kengi looked a like knowing there brothers and its fine if they look alike. But kengi was mirror image of tenchi it was like looking at tenchi two years in the future. And it also dawned upon that they never even heard about him until now._**

"**_Its ok ladies, I don't bite" kengi said as sasami finished hug him. They both look at tenchi who smiled at them and then looked back at kengi who give them the same sweet slime which calm down and walked over to him to give him hug. But when kengi hugged the girl he had his eyes on he had to fight with himself to let her go. Because she still did not know that he had feels for her. _**

"**_So what should we do now?" kengi asked as he looking around at the pretty girls of the house._**

"**_Let's eat." Ryoko said "I 'm starving"_**

"**_Ok" tenchi said as he and the others walked over to the diner table._**

"**_What are we having?" sasami asked eargly_**

"**_We are having veggies with rice with noodles and dumplings." Tenchi said as he brought the food to the table. "I made it myself"._**

**_They all were surprise that tenchi actually made food and even more surprise that it tasted good._**

"**_Wow this is really good" sasami said as she eat more dumplings._**

"**_Well coming from you that means something sasami." Tenchi said as he smiled at the young princess. He smiled even more when he noticed that she was blushing. Everyone eise agreed and continue to enjoy the meal. The whole time they were eating, both tenchi and kengi would time and time again stare at there love interest just long enough so that the girls wouldn't notice that they were staring at them. At one point they stare at each other for a moment and smile at each other for staring at the girls. Once they finished with dinner, they decide to sing some karaoke. Washu was up first and she begin to sing her song (the one from esp. 16) and when she was done everyone clapped and then it was kyonie and mistoi turn, they sang they song (the one form esp. 7 or 8 some please correct me if I'm wrong) and when they was done it was sasami's turn she sang the theme song to pretty Sammy. Then it was ryoko's turn she sang her song "forever more" she got a round applause for that. Needless to say aykea was next she sang "sleeping beauty on the balcony" her voice was as good as ryoko's and when she was done she got a round applause. Tenchi and kengi both had to control themselves when they heard they ladies sing. When he heard his lady sing. Tenchi thought to himself "tonight is the night my angel."_**

**_When he heard his lady sing all kengi could think about was "I would like to get to know you. I want to be with you." Soon it was tenchi's turn. Tenchi sang the song "because of you" by marc Anthony. All the girls swoon when he was singing and when he was done got a standing ovation. Last but not last it was kengi's turn he sang the song "sway" by peter cinncati. When he was singing everyone could not believe there ears not only did he sound amazing but the girls found out that when he sings there really turned on by it. As soon as they were finished. Washu said "ok now it's time for presents" as she and the girls went to get kengi's gifts that they brought him eailer._**

"**_Wow you got me gifts thanks ladies." Kengi said as he watched the girls leave to get his gifts. When they got back they each stood in a line in front of him. First was washu._**

"**_We didn't know if you were a boy or girl so we got you neutral gifts." Kengi had a confuse look on his face but shrugged it off. "So here is my gift to you kengi and welcome to the family and by the way my name is washu."_**

"**_Thank you washu." Kengi said as he took the gift from her and opened it (side note: kengi already know the girls names, his just being nice) as he opened the box he saw a purple picture frame. _**

"**_This is prefect thank you washu." Kengi said this will be prefect for the picture I have of her. and it was like that with the rest of the girls. (Here's the list)_**

**_Misohi: mp3 player_**

**_kiyone: gift card to a chothing store_**

**_Sasami: gift card to a video game store._**

**_As it came to be ryoko's turn she was still wearing her outfit which made kengi feel a bit uncomfortable , but he forced all his attention to the gift she brought him which was a bottle of sake and a box of chocolates and a gift card to the store she brought it at. She gave him a seductive look and slyly said "if you want we could share them together."_**

"**_Um…..maybe later" kengi said uneasily. Which made her laugh. At last it was aykea's turn she gave him a book and a gift card to the bookstore she brought it at. And as she gave to him she said "I didn't know want to get you. This book is one of my favorates and I thought you might enjoy it just as much as I do." He looks at the book and slipped thought the pages and then looked up at her and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you akyea I love it."_**

"**_Your very welcome kengi." _**

"**_Thank you for the gifts everyone if there's nothing else I think it's time to call it a night."_**

"**_No there's still something else if everyone would follow me to the living room." Tenchi as everyone followed him to the living room._**

"**_So why you bring us in here tenchi?" kiyone asked as they all sat down._**

"**_I wanted everyone here to hear what I have to say to a special person. It's been six years that you girls came into my life. You each touch my heart in different ways but only one of you has touched me deeper. This girl has been on my mind the first day I saw her, at first I didn't know what to think of her. But I know deep inside I knew I wanted her and only her. As the years want by I've seen her grow more beautful and special like the beauty of this rose." As he said that he pulled a single white rose. This rose is very special to me because I planted it in the garden and watch it grow into a beautiful rose bush and it's been growing for the past year just like my love for my girl. I hope she knows how much she means to me. When I saw you this morning I wanted you, I wanted to hold you and never let you go. " I'm sorry" can not begin to show how I feel, I never meant to hurt you by keeping you in the dark, I didn't mean to make you feel that I didn't love you , cause you know I do. Yes, I do with all my heart love you, my princess, my angel, my life, my……ryoko. And the minute he said her name ryoko's eyes water up in tears and she ran to him and hugged him. At the same time aykea's eyes water up as well, however, they were not tears of joy. She felt like she had died in the worst possible way._**

"**_Excuse me" was all she was able mange to say, as she ran out the doors with her hands covering her face crying._**

"**_Aykea" tenchi called to her. He felt very bad and tried to go after her. But he was stopped by his brother. "I'll go after her." Tenchi smiled and nodded and let him go. Because he knew what was going to happen. Ryoko look at him puzzled and asked _**

"**_tenchi why did you let him go after her." And he turned to her and smiled and said to her and the girls "because he loves her just like I love you."_**

"**_WHAT!" all the girls said in unison. "What do you mean by that tenchi?" ryoko asked very confused._**

"**_Yeah how could he love her, he just meant her" sasami added._**

"**_I've send him pictures of her and you girls as well and told him everything about her. There is no one better in the world that could understand what akeya is going though then kengi. They have more in common then we'd like to think. So you don't have t to worry about her, she's in very good hands. But besides that I have something for you ryoko follow me." Tenchi said as he led ryoko to the front of the house. The other girls decided to head to bed they'll get the story tormorow at breakfast time._**

**_Tenchi lead ryoko to the front of the house on the gazebo he made. "Close your eyes." He said to her, as she did when she opened her eyes she saw clear Christmas lights around it and white roses. She notices that tenchi was down on one knee and her eyes began to water. She had her hands with tenchi's and he let one of her hands go so he could reach into his pocket to pull out a small box. "ryoko I'm so sorry for keeping my feelings from you, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. But if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. As he said he handed ryoko the box with his free hand and let her hand go so she could open it. The moment she did she began to cry and shake and tremble. Which in turn made tenchi shade some tears but he kept it together. "It was my mother's and now it's yours, if you'll have me"._**

"**_Is this a proposal?" ryoko asked jokingly though are tears._**

"**_Yes" he smiled "ryoko will you marry me?"_**

"**_Yes, I will and I do." She said as tenchi put the ring on her finger. She cried and kiss tenchi and the moment her lips touched his, he couldn't keep it in any longer and he began to cry. And they both stay there in they're embraced. _**

_**Meanwhile by the lake…….**_

**_Aykea was still in shock over what had just happened, all she could think about was them together and how it would never be her and tenchi. It made her sick to her stomach. "First yosho then ryou and now tenchi? Every time I feel for some one and became attached to them they leave me. What is wrong with me?" She said as she cried a stream of tears on to the lake "what's wrong with me?"_**

"**_Nothing". A voice said from behind her, the voice sounded familiar to her it sounded like tenchi, so she turned to see that the person also looked like tencxhi but when she notices his shirt was blue. She quietly answered " kengi? What are you doing here?" she said as she cried and tried to clam herself. She couldn't understand why he was there. It's bad enough that tenchi didn't pick her but it's even worse when his brother who looks more like his twin is standing right in front of her for no reason._**

"**_I'm here because I was worried about you and I wanted to check up on you, you look upset and I wanted to make sure you were o.k."_**

"**_Thank you for you concern but I'll be fine thank you."_**

"**_Will you?" kengi said as he walked closer to aykea. "Excuse me?"_**

"**_You say you'll be fine, but I wander if you really will be. I've heard a lot about you aykea sakura jurai. I've head of your past love with your half brother and then the death of your childhood beast friend before you had a chance to tell him how you felt and your love for tenchi. I don't know if you know this but it takes a storing person to open they heart up to a person that may or may not return those feelings back to you and that's what I see when I look at you. I see a strong woman who has so much love to give but never once got those feelings returned. I think you're a wonderful person with a beautiful heart and I promise to you if you open your heart to me you won't be disappointed". As he said that he pulled out her hand and kiss it sweetly. _**

"**_I know you just meet me today and got you heart broken on the same day but if you let me , I would love then more then to mend your broken wings so I could see you fly like the beautiful angel I know that I know you are." As she listened to him talked to her the way she had always wanted her brother, ryou, and tenchi to talk to her. She felt a sense of calmness and peace began to fill her heart, her tears soon dried and she became quiet so she could listen to him speck. She looked deep in his eyes when he talked and notice even though it was the same brown eyes as tenchi it was some how different. She could some how feel his sincerity and his calmness. Though she was still unsure about him, she thought she should at least give him a chance. _**

"**_kengi….." she began to say but was cut off when he reached in his pocket and pull out a box. _**

"**_I wanted to give this to you for a long time. I want you to know that I like you a lot aykea and I would like to get to know you better. If you feel the same way then I would be honored if you wear this. But if not then you don't have to. But I really wish you would."_**

**_She felt so move by what he said she took the box from him, but didn't open it right a way." It's getting late and I'm feeling a little tried, thank you for your gift kengi."_**

"**_Your welcome princess"_**

"**_Good night kengi". Aykea said as she began to walk towards the house._**

"**_Princess" kengi called out to her. "Yes" she answered_**

"**_tenchi and I share the same blood but I'm two years older so tenchi isn't the only one besides you and your brother and sister who has jurai blood in them, I have it too." At that moment aykea realized he was right and the fact that he is older then tenchi, he is the one first in line for the throne. She smiled at him and said_**

"**_You are right, good night lord kengi."_**

"**_Good night lady aykea." He said as he simile at her. And then turn his attention to the lake as aykea walked back inside the house she notices ryoko inside sitting on the couch looking at her ring._**

"**_aykea are you o.k. I was worried about you."_**

"_**I know, I'm fine thank you. What's that on your finger?"**_

"**_Tenchi gave it to me, he asked me to marry him." at hearing that aykea felt a strange feeling one she did not expect to feel. She felt nothing. She was surprise she thought that she would feel even worse then she did before. But for some reason she didn't feel sad at all. If anything she felt somewhat glad._**

"**_I'm happy for you and lord tenchi." Needless to say ryoko was shocked. She thought for sure aykea was going to start crying her head off, but she didn't and that's when she noticed the box in aykea's hands._**

"**_What's that in your hands?"_**

"**_Oh this, lord kengi gave it to me."_**

"**_Lord? Kengi."_**

"**_Yes, you see lord tenchi and lord kengi are blood brothers and if tenchi has jurai blood in his body then so does kengi."_**

"**_Wow, that interesting, well I'm heading to bed now good night princess."_**

"**_Good night ryoko." As ryoko left the room. Aykea took a look out towards the lake to see kengi tossing stones into the lake. She saw his back and for a moment thought of tenchi and then headed upstairs where she took a shower and headed towards her room. As she walked down the hall she made up with tenchi who was dress for bed. She smiled at him and said good night and he turn did the same as soon as she got to her room she made up with kengi who was also dress for bed. She looked at him as he was in front of his room down the hall. He looked back at her and smile and waved good night to the princess and she in turn did the same. The both of them walked in they're rooms at the same time and closed the doors. As aykea walked in her room she noticed that sasami was fast asleep, not wanting to wake her. Aykea quietly prepared herself for bed, she look towards the dresser where the box that kengi gave her earlier was at. She didn't opened yet and suddenly had an urge to. She took the box and sat up on her bed and opened it. She was very surprised she a note and a silver chain necklace with a silver key with diamonds on it. She opened the note and it read:_**

"**_Thank you for giving me the chance to prove my love to you. Read the note on the back of the necklace."_**

**_She turned the necklace around to see what he meant by what he said and she felt her heart grow warm and lovely it simply read._**

"**_You've got the key to my heart."_**

**_And at that moment she began to cry softly, because for the first time in a long time she finely found someone who cares for her. And with that she went to sleep and dream sweet dreams about her and her new love kengi._**

_**Ending song**_

_**Ryoko's forever more**_

_**Feel the wind,**_

_**Feel the sun,**_

_**And a new day in paradise**_

**_Has only began,_**

_**By the sands,**_

_**By the seas,**_

**_It's a peaceful oasis_**

_**Made for you and for me**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**This place was always waiting,**_

_**This beauty all around us,**_

_**The air intoxicating,**_

_**Just like the love that found us,**_

**_Let's forget who've we been,_**

**_And give into this dream,_**

_**Maybe life is a song,**_

_**That's how it seems,**_

_**And forevermore we'll hear the music play,**_

**_Yes, and forevermore I'll stay in your arms,_**

**_This way,_**

**_And forevermore we'll know the melody,_**

**_We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea, _**

**_O.k. so how did you like the long awaited second chapter for those of you who thought it was ryoko. You were right. But you didn't you about kengi did ya?. Well any way you guys know what to do R&R me with any comments, questions, and/or conserion. How ever I do ask for no flames please they really hurt. _**

_**ja ne. **_


End file.
